


This is a reminder to do your fucking homework. And fucking foucas

by Quarintine_bored



Category: Reminder - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarintine_bored/pseuds/Quarintine_bored
Summary: Do it.





	This is a reminder to do your fucking homework. And fucking foucas

Do your work. Get on task you got this


End file.
